Erwin Walsh
Erwin Walsh is a male human and one of the main characters in Jamie's Got Tentacles. He is Pralene's older brother, as well as Jamie Blarb's best friend. Depiction in the series Erwin is the comic book obsessed, lonely son of Mr and Mrs Walsh, and his sister is Pralene. He first appeared in the first book Jamie a des Tentacules!, and in the first episode, "Jamie Is a Very Sick Boy". He used to be completely friendless until he met Jamie one night. Stepping outside one night, he saw Jamie sticking out his tentacles next to his flying saucer. Erwin learnt Jamie's secret. Erwin told his parents Jamie was his foreign pen pal, and the two decided to become friends, and have remained so ever since. Personality Erwin is sometimes very serious and matter-of-fact, but he always enjoys good fun. Even though Jamie sometimes screws things up because of his foreign customs, and Erwin corrects him, Erwin is very fond of the friendship between him and Jamie. This is shown in multiple episodes when Jamie sometimes finds a way to get back to his home planet Blarb, Erwin tries to foil those plans just so he and Jamie can remain friends. Erwin is also very protective of Jamie, and hates it whenever Jamie tries to take off his costume in front of anyone other than Pralene, Mitch, or anyone else who knows Jamie's true appearance. Erwin loves comic books and can be seen with them almost every episode. He is also obsessed with a comic book character named Valvatrax. He also watches the TV show of it, and this sometimes starts a conflict between him and Pralene over what show to watch. He has Valvatrax action figures in his bedroom, and even once had a dream about finding the first Valvatrax comic books. He regularly visits Mitch's comic book store. Erwin is also very clumsy, and even says that he "never realised he was so ugly". Appearance Erwin wears red glasses. He wears clothes with baggy sleeves despite his skinny arms. His only costume he regularly wears is his shirt and his shorts. Without his glasses, his eyes are only black dots, and with his glasses his eyes seem more realistic, with whites. In "Meet the New Erwin" it's revealed that he has a hair on his stomach that just won't go away, whether he plucks it, tweezes it, or cuts it, it just won't go. He also has greasy blonde hair and pimples all over his body. He also usually scratches himslef. This may be because of his many allergies. Relationships Jamie Erwin and Jamie are best friends. Erwin would feel terribly sad without him, as shown in some episodes. They regularly play games like ping-pong or table tennis, video games, and others. Pralene Erwin despises Pralene's ways. Pralene makes plans to get rid of Jamie, and Erwin and Jamie try to stop them, and always do. Even though he hates what his sister does, he always responds when he knows she's in danger, as she is "still his sister". Mitch Erwin is friends with Mitch the comic book store owner. Erwin visits Mitch's shop to buy comic books, but sometimes can't decide what comic book to pick. Mitch knows Jamie is a Blarb, and Erwin is fine with that.\ Josette Josette is Jamie's cousin. Erwin heard from Jamie that she was terrible, but Erwin developed a crush on her and Josette seemed to like her back, although it was revealed that it was just General Vlok's aid in disguise. Later, the actual Josette appears and Erwin has the same reaction. It is unknown if Josette likes Erwin too. Trivia *Erwin has a number of allergies. He has a huge allergic reaction to strawberries which causes his skin to puff up. He is also allergic to a certain type of hairspray. *Erwin's original name was Nerdy * He has glasses because he is "as short-sighted as a mole", as he says so in "Meet The New Erwin". * He shares some similarities with Jeremy Belpois, a character from another French TV show called Code Lyoko. He and Jeremy's voices sound just the same and they have the same voice actor who is Sharon Mann. Category:Main characters Category:Characters